The Pizza Date
by supermahler2012
Summary: Buford thinks of a plan to crack Phineas open like a nut with respect to his feelings for Isabella. Will a night of pizza and talk make Phineas finally talk?
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!

 **PROLOGUE**

The sun was setting on the horizon beyond Danville, and D's Pizza was the restaurant of choice for late-night dinner for Phineas, Buford, and Isabella. It was an interesting choice for a restaurant, considering that a vampire was spotted there a couple months beforehand...

The three kids were quite hungry, and there were, well, three of them, so they made themselves comfortable with a large pizza with pepperoni and sausage, and a large pizza with mushrooms, peppers, tomatoes, and onions. Little did they know that this would be the minimal yet necessary setup for one of the most intense conversations of the summer...


	2. Setting Up a Late Pizza Night

I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ENJOY!

 **SETTING UP A LATE PIZZA NIGHT**

 _EARLIER IN THE MORNING, in Phineas and Ferb's background._ Buford is in a remote corner of the backyard. He checked to see if the coast was clear, then called out:

"Hey, Baljeet!"

"What is it, Buford?" Baljeet answered as he came from inside Phineas and Ferb's house, where he had some water to drink.

"Look at Phineas over there!" He pointed to the big tree in the backyard, where Phineas was busy cutting wood with an electric saw. He didn't even notice Isabella three feet behind him; she had come into the backyard three minutes beforehand. "He's so oblivious!"

"And your point is…?" Baljeet responded.

"I say we try to get 'em together! For once, I can say, 'I know what we're gonna do today!'"

"Well, you can't," countered Baljeet.

"And why is that?" Buford didn't like to be told that he couldn't do something he wanted to do.

"Well, first off, that is Phineas' trademark phrase. Secondly, Phineas is cutting wood, so he already knows what he's doing. He's building picnic tables for the Fireside Girls and their upcoming barbecue in the park this coming Saturday, remember?"

"He's helping the Fireside Girls...BUT HE DOESN'T NOTICE THERE'S ONE RIGHT BEHIND HIM!" He shouted into Baljeet's face. Phineas heard this and stopped his work.

"Did you say something, Buford?" Phineas inquired without moving his head.

"I said, um...um... 'WE RUN WITH BEARS, AND THERE'S ONE RIGHT BEHIND HIM!' Meaning, behind you, Phineas."

"Whu…" Phineas was quite confused. There was no bear, but…

"I AM NOT A BEAR! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME?!" Isabella screamed. She was furious. Phineas didn't flinch. Buford was desperately trying to think of a comeback. Too bad he's a bit of a slow thinker in these cases, though. So he ran, and grabbed Baljeet and ran off with him.

Phineas still didn't flinch.

 _Phineas...I just YELLED RIGHT BEHIND YOU! Yeesh...well, I'm going to try something now. Maybe you'll notice me..._

Isabella pinched Phineas, who had resumed wood-cutting, and she quickly jumped and pulled herself into the tree above her; she was able to hide before Phineas realized that he was pinched and turned around. Isabella had climbed down the tree, and seemingly appeared out of nowhere, from Phineas' perspective.

"Hey, Phineas! What'cha doin'?" She said this with her usual preppy face and large smile.

"Oh, hey, Isabella! I'm just building tables for the Fireside Girls barbeque coming up! Well, I'm just cutting the wood at this point. Did you just get here?"

 _*facepalm* PHINEAS..._

"Yep! And isn't the day just lovely?"

"Yes, it is!" Phineas agreed; "It's a lovely day for wood-cutting!"

"Or how about something else, too?" Buford suggested in a shout after appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Like, going out to D's Pizza tonight!" Baljeet suggested.

 _Strange,_ Phineas thought, _those two never agree on anything. Well, pizza must be a common ground for them. Well, pizza tonight it is!_

"Sounds like a great idea!" Phineas exclaimed.

"It does!" said Baljeet.

"Who said you were coming?" Buford asked, bringing his hands together and cracking his knuckles as if preparing fists. He secretly winked at Baljeet. Baljeet slyly smiled in one corner of his mouth.

"You did! But then again, I...just remembered something! Yes, that's it; I have to study for Monday's science quiz!"

Buford rolled his eyes. "Nerd. Well then, pizza tonight it is!"

"Sounds great!" said Phineas.

"Sounds awesome!" Isabella followed.

"Hey, boys only; no girls allowed!" Buford said.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding! Yeesh, Isabella, can't you take a joke?"

Isabella began to growl, and Buford seemed surprised and scared all at once, so he ran off, and Isabella chased after him.

Phineas resumed his wood-cutting. Something seemed...missing.

"Hey, where's Perry?"


End file.
